


A Not So Clean Break

by JPMEncaitaro



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up Talk, Idiot Spy Boyfriend, More Canon Than Game Play Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPMEncaitaro/pseuds/JPMEncaitaro
Summary: A short fic inspired by the awful timing of Vector's return relative to what was going on in the canon at the time.Edited and republished from my tumblr.





	A Not So Clean Break

“I assume you know why I’m here.”

*Clack* Her datapad hit the floor. Bleniars’hudra’telvani had a reputation for being prepared for anything, a career in Intelligence as long as her’s requires it, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

“What happened to your hair?” She was already crossing the room with her hands outstretched. When she was within arms reach Theron put up his hands defensively.

“So, your old flame is back, and hey, I understand-” Shudrate cut him off.  
“You came here for this? Now? You’re undercover, Theron!” He pouted a little.  
“Look, I just want you to be happy, even if it’s not-” She thrust an accusatory finger between his hands.  
“Oh no, you don’t, after all the trouble you’ve gone to and CAUSED for the sake of your cover you come here, NOW, because ‘we need to talk’? Theron, lives are at stake!”  
“I just thought-”  
“What? That you’d show up here and tell me ‘now that one of your husbands is around I’m not as cool with this as I thought I was and’-“  
“Stop. ‘Husbands’, plural?”

Stunned again. “Yes? We worked with Vector on Yavin and Rishi, and I assumed you knew I was legally married on Voss under my real name.” Theron was silent for a long moment before exhaling deeply.  
“I’m sorry, you’re what?”  
“Theron, what was in your dossier on me? A handful of holos of me with hearts drawn around them?”  
“N-no! Well, what else don’t I know about you? You were secretly already royalty before they tried to crown you Empress of the Universe and that’s why you turned the title down?”  
Shudrate blushed a deep purple.

“Oh. My. Force…” Theron gaped.  
“I’m not royalty.” she protested quietly, far away, in a long ago embrace against the howling cold of Hoth. “Duty needed other things from me.”  
It was Theron’s turn to be stunned.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
“No, you didn’t!” Shudrate reflexively pressed the Tactical Advantage. “Knowing things about me was your job, literally and metaphorically, and I will be honest I’m upset as the former head of a rival agency and as your girlfriend. Do you know how much intel I had gathered on you? I have a more through record of your work than the SIS!”  
Theron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew she wasn’t lying.

“It’s like this almost every time we meet one of my friends since ‘what are we?’. You never liked my best friend-”  
“Who you introduced me to while she pointed a blaster at your head!”  
“- or SCORPIO.”  
“How did that turn out!?”  
“Just fine! That turned out just fine!”  
“You’ve got a funny idea of fine, you know that!?”  
“Oh, go kriff yourself so hard you become one with the Force!”

Kaliyo burst out laughing from her hiding place outside the doorway. Theron turned a deep red, how long had they had an audience? While Kaliyo laughed Vette handed credits over to Temple, silently mouthing “I have never heard her swear”.

“Okay, I get it! I could be a better spy, and I brought this on myself! Just, like, stop!”  
“… Lana’s a better kisser than you.”  
“-And I top, just FYI!”  
“Stay out of this, Beniko!”


End file.
